


New Addition

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Detailed birth, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Niall, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: After having one set of twins already, you'd have really thought that they'd know how this was going to go. Slowly and painfully.Or Niall delivers some babies,





	

The trip to the hospital from their house only took fifteen minutes, despite normally taking nearer half an hour, but by the time they arrived Niall’s contractions had closed in. They were only two minutes apart and lasting about a minute. Harry felt panic beginning to stir in him and he ran from the car, found a wheelchair before hanging the hospital bag from a handle and then helping Niall into it. He really didn’t want to have his sons delivered - or even worse deliver his sons himself - in a hospital parking lot. 

As he sat his husband down he heard a voice he knew carrying across the parking lot. 

“Thank the Gods.” He muttered, relieved that the people who he had asked to look after Mia and Millie while Niall gave birth had arrived as quickly as they had.

“Niall! Harry!” Liam came running across the parking lot with Zayn and Louis right behind him. “I can’t believe it’s time!” Liam swept Mia and Millie, who had just jumped from the car, into his arms and the little girls immediately wrapped their arms around their uncle’s neck. 

“You’re all wet.” Louis said, looking at Niall’s pants.

“My water broke in the car.” Niall said. “Good job I …” 

He never got to finish his sentence as he was struck by another contraction. Harry was on his knees beside him instantly.

“Ok honey. Breathe.” 

For a second Niall glared at him, but all his energy became taken up by coping with the pain. Harry placed a hand at the base of Niall’s spine and began to rub gently, taking a brief look at his watch. They were almost constant. And they were vicious contractions at that. He needed to get Niall inside as soon as possible. 

“You three ok to take Mia and Millie to the waiting room?” He asked over his shoulder.

“Sure. See you when it’s over.” Liam nodded, sensing the urgency of the situation.

Niall sat up and let out a heavy breath as the contraction finished, discomfort still written on his face. Mia and Millie looked at their father and mother, uncertainty flashing in their large, green eyes. Mommy was in pain and her daddy was scared and they didn’t want to leave them. Liam walked closer to Niall and Harry, sensing the families need to say a goodbye and Mia and Millie’s need to be soothed.

“See you soon sweethearts.” Niall said, kissing them both on the cheek as Liam and Zayn leant forwards, preparing to pick the girls up. “When I next see you your brothers will be here.”

As Niall spoke Harry brushed Mia’s hair behind her ears and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He then did the same to Millie. “We’ll see you very soon. Ok?” And it would be soon. Niall had already been in labor twelve hours and the girls had taken fourteen. These two seemed pretty impatient.

Mia and Millie nodded and Liam, Zayn and Louis began to walk off, taking Mia and Millie to the waiting room.

“Can I go with them please?” Niall asked as a new contraction started.

“Sorry honey but you gotta get these two little terrors out.” He placed a hand on Niall’s bump and rubbed in soothing circles. “You ready?”

For a few seconds all Niall could do was breathe but he eventually managed to answer. “Too ready.”

Harry smoothly steered the chair into the main reception and was soon directed to the elevator that lead to maternity. Niall had grabbed his hand as soon as they were in there like his life depended on it and he wasn’t letting go.

“Are you ok?” Harry knelt down in front of him, noticing that he was also breathing heavily.

Niall shook his head and grabbed Harry’s other hand, squeezing it so hard that Harry thought he felt bones crack.

“What’s the matter?”

“Push.”

The word was choked out mid-contraction and filled with pain but there was no mistaking it. It seemed like the movement from the car to the wheelchair had been enough to open Niall up completely and now twin number one was pressing rather convincingly on the exit. The jump from two minutes apart to push had happened incredibly quickly last time too. Harry swallowed and looked at the elevator buttons. Still ten more floors to go, each lit up by a red circle. 

Why was the maternity department always so high up?

“You need to push?”

“Soon. Very soon. Can feel it.”

He remembered Niall telling him that the urge came on slowly the last time. The need appeared and just got stronger and stronger until he couldn’t fight it anymore and had to give in to his body. 

“Just a couple more floors and we’re there.” He smiled at Niall, rubbing his swollen stomach. “Just keep your legs crossed until then. Or do you need a cork?”

“Dick.” Niall moaned out.

The last few floors went quickly and as soon as the doors opened Harry was steering Niall to the main desk. They pulled up by the reception and before the grey haired old lady behind the counter even had a chance to speak Harry was talking.

“He needs to push. Now. We need a room. Please.”

The lady behind the counter sighed and shook her head. “Sir, a member of the auxiliary staff will see your husband to a room and once he’s there you can help him into a gown. After that a midwife will be round to check his details and how far along he is and then talk to you about how the birth will go.”

“No,” Harry growled slightly at the young receptionist. “He needs to push. Now.”

Niall could feel his fuse sparking. He was ready to explode at someone and this lady was pushing the right buttons for it to be her. The babies wanted out and he could feel another contraction building already and the urge to push was starting to get stronger and soon it would get the better of him. He didn’t really want to start pushing in the middle of a corridor. That would be too humiliating. He gritted his teeth and growled then hauled himself from the wheelchair.

“Listen … lady …” As he stood up the next contraction hit and he slumped forward onto the reception desk, still ranting at the woman behind it as Harry rubbed his back. “I have … twins … already … and I … know what my … body needs!” He stopped for a few seconds to breathe deeply, the familiar pressure of a head trying to force its way into his birth canal unmistakable. “They’re … coming … and if we … don’t get a room … now I’m gonna … start pushing right here!”

For a few seconds the lady behind the counter looked confused, then she went straight back to her speech. “I’m sorry sirs but that’s not …”

Niall felt a shift in the atmosphere, the air becoming thick with anger. Niall was in pain, the babies were nearly here and he needed help. Now. No stupid receptionist was going to get in his way. Niall grabbed Harry’s hand, partially in warning and partially for strength. Harry felt the warm hand that squeezed his and calmed slightly.

“I’m sorry Miss, but this is rather urgent.” Harry said, as sweet as sugar but with a definite edge of threat underneath.

This time the receptionist nodded and called over a male midwife in blue scrubs. Harry helped Niall back into the wheelchair and then followed as the midwife gestured towards a room to the left. 

“Ok. Let’s get you settled and then I’ll get a another midwife in here. Standard procedure for delivering twins.” The midwife said. 

Harry and Niall had no need to ask how he knew it was twins. Apart from the grey haired old lady on reception everyone knows One Direction, everyone knew from the minute Niall was pregnant, everyone knew it was twins from the second they found out.

“No time for that.” Niall moaned as the next contraction appeared over the horizon and the urge to bear down became overwhelming. “Gotta push.”

Niall held his arms up for Harry who pulled him to his feet, then remembering Mia and Millie’s birth, went to position him on his knees but leaning on the bed. Halfway there the contraction hit full force and Niall slumped backwards. Harry responded quickly and was soon behind him. Niall now had his feet flat on the floor, his back to Harry’s chest and he was squatting above the ground. Harry was holding both his hands, Niall’s arms laying along his for support. He sucked in a deep breath and then dropped his chin to his chest, gripping Harry’s hands as tightly as he could. With that he began to push as hard as possible when his body told him to. The midwife, seeing what was happening, sprung to action. He was in front of Niall in a heartbeat, pulling off his pants and boxers along with his sneakers. Niall winced as he felt a gloved hand between his legs, probing his birth canal.

“Yeah, you’re fully dilated.” He smiled at Niall and Harry, placing his hands on Niall’s knees and giving an encouraging squeeze. “And from the look and the feel of it you’re pushing well.” 

The midwife stood up and left the room, nodding to Harry as he went to send a silent message that he would be back in seconds. Niall’s head dropped back against Harry’s shoulder for the briefest of seconds and he sucked in another breath before he began to push once more, the need to push ebbing and flowing during each contraction. After a few seconds his body shuddered and he slumped down but Harry caught him, the contraction finally over.

“You’re doing amazingly baby.” He wiped the sweat from Niall’s sweaty forehead with his sleeve. “What position shall I help you in to? How do you want to have these babies?”

Niall lay cradled in Harry’s arms breathing heavily for a few seconds before he spoke, his swollen belly heaving in front of him. 

“Being on all fours felt best at home during the contractions.”

Harry nodded and carefully helped Niall on to the bed and then on to his hands and knees. He rubbed Niall’s back as his husband tried to relax as best he could between contractions. He was saving his strength for pushing. The midwife came back into the room with two birth kits that he opened one of and placed both on a trolley and then he stood behind Niall and encouraged him to open his legs a little more.

“Ok, just a little further.” He nudged Niall’s legs until they were far enough open for the delivery to happen. “Good, that’s it. I know who you guys are by the way. You still ok with me helping you?” He asked as he began to prepare the equipment he needed around Niall. 

“Fuck, just do it.” Niall moaned as he spoke. “And here comes another.”

“Great, go for it.”

Niall began to push in earnest with each contraction, feeling his first son rapidly descending within him, stretching him open so the second twin could follow easily. He was sure that this child was a lot smaller than Mia and Millie had been when they had been born. With each pain Harry offered comfort and Adam told him how well he was doing, but to Niall it was just non-stop agony, contraction followed almost instantly by another contraction. He moaned with his push as another contraction built and crested, one hand gripping Harry’s and the other resting on his bump as he struggled to bring his son into the world. After twelve pushes he could feel the unmistakable burning sting of the baby crowning. 

“He’s almost here.” Niall moaned at the end of the latest push, the baby’s head neither in nor out. He dipped his hand between his legs and was instantly brushing the top of the baby’s head.

Harry looked up from where he was whispering soothing words into Niall’s ear and made eye contact with Adam.

“Yep, and next contraction is for the head.”

“I hate this bit.” Niall moaned.

“It never changes.” Adam said, picking up a blanket and putting it by Niall’s knee. “But it’ll happen quickly. You’re pushing too well for it to take a long time.”

“It’s our third. And fourth. Niall knows what he’s doing,” Harry said as he rubbed Niall’s back. “We’ve got twin girls called Mia and Millie. But I’m guessing you know that.”

“Yeah.” Adam said, looking at the clock and noting that they had been in the room less than half an hour. He watched as Niall began to tense up, signalling another contraction about to begin. “Ok, pant for a bit and then gentle pushes, slowly. You know the drill.”

Niall nodded and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he struggled to control his need to push by panting. His body was telling him to push with all he had, but the words coming from Harry and Adam, and the gentle hand supporting the emerging head of his son, told him to slow himself. Somehow he managed it, breathing in and out as the pain worsened.

“Easy, easy, that’s it Niall. Perfect.” 

Niall gripped Harry’s hand even tighter as he felt the head emerging, the sting of the widest part passing though him. His only thought was please don’t let it get stuck half way, please let the whole head come out with this push. He sucked in a small breath and then continued to push gently, the head finally emerging with a loud moan from Niall. He panted for a few seconds, the pain ebbing away now the head had passed through. 

“Fuck, I forgot how much that hurt.” Harry laughed, he had said the exact same swear word as Mia and Millie’s heads had emerged.

“Don’t laugh at me, dickhead! This is your fault!” Niall shouted, but then he felt the baby turn to face his thigh ready for the shoulders to be delivered and he shuddered, the feeling strange despite the fact he had felt it before. “It’s your fault you … shit! Ah!”

Half way through his rant at Harry the next contraction appeared, and this time he knew he didn’t need to hold back. He dropped his forehead to the bed, sucked in a breath and pushed as hard as possible. Now the head was out the rest of his son moved easily and before he was really aware of it he could feel the shoulders slipping from him and with a sigh of relief the rest of the baby slithered free and into the waiting arms of Adam.

“Congratulations mommy! You did it!” 

Niall slumped sideways, panting with effort. Harry helped him take off his shirt and Adam passed the now wriggling baby to him, the cord trailing from the new born to between his legs. His son was placed in his arms but he didn’t cry. Instead his eyes focussed intently - or as well as they possibly could - on his mother who was staring at him in wonder.

“I did it.” Niall sounded so surprised despite the fact that he had already done this once and knew he could. “I did it Harry. Our son.”

He looked up at Harry who gazed back, adoration and love in his eyes. Accepting the invitation Harry leant in and brought his head level to his small family, his fingers stretching forward to stroke the tiny hand of his son. He soon found that tiny hand wrapped around his finger, gripping it tightly. He felt a tear escape his eye and run down his cheek.

“He’s perfect Niall. Just perfect.”

Niall held the tiny baby close to his chest, running his fingers over the soft patch of hair on the infants head. Hair the color of his fathers and the little cheeks tinged with pink. “He’s perfect. Which name?” 

Harry looked at Niall’s amazed face. “I’ll let you decide. Either of the two we picked would suit him.”

Niall pressed a gentle kiss to his new sons’ forehead and then smiled. “Jacob. This is Jacob.”

“Jacob. Welcome to the world little one.” Adam smiled as he wrote the name on a tiny wrist band. At least he knew which last name to write. This birth had gone from nought to sixty in seconds and he wouldn’t` have had a chance to get to know either mom or dad. He leant over a grinning Niall and placed the band on the child’s wrist. “Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?”

Harry grinned as Adam handed him some weird scissors that he remembered from the girls birth. He walked around to what he had referred to as ‘the business end’. He had go a kick for that last time. He placed the scissors where Adam had pointed to and used a large amount of pressure to cut through the cord. The sheer thickness and toughness had taken him by surprise last time and still did this time even though he knew what it would be like.

“Well mommy, I’ll just weigh him then you can have him back to feed.”

Niall blushed, remembering how he had discovered that Mia and Millie could be breast fed. It had been a shock that he could as not all males were able to, but then he had really enjoyed bonding with his little girls that way so bonding with the new twins that way would be just as amazing. He passed the baby back to Adam who wrapped him in a blanket and watched as he was carried to some scales on the other side of the room. He was amazed that he hadn’t noticed Harry cut the cord that had connected Jacob to him for the last eight and a half months.

“Five pounds four ounces.” Adam said, writing it on some paper that would go in Niall’s records. “A little small but he seems fine. Very content.”

“Well, he is about three weeks early.” Harry said.

Adam nodded. “Yeah, that would make sense.”

Harry wrapped an arm around Niall, kissing him gently on the forehead and helping him to sit up as Adam cleaned Jacob and pricked his heel to produce a small drop of blood which he pressed to a piece of paper. 

“Everything looks fine.” He smiled as he placed a blue hat on the baby and then brought it back over to Niall. The heel prick didn’t show anything abnormal, the baby was breathing, a good weight and all reflexes were normal. Fine to go home if that’s what the parents wanted.

“Are you hungry, little one?” Niall asked the infant and he wasn’t at all surprised when his son cried in response. Typical Styles, too damn intelligent for his own good. “Ok, let’s get you fed.” He hitched his son up his chest to his nipple and the small baby latched on as soon as the nipple was offered, sucking hungrily from his mother.

Adam watched the small family with a smile on his face. This was the kind of birth it was great to be in charge of. The doctors would be upset when they heard that a famous boybander had delivered in their hospital and they hadn’t been involved. But he didn’t care; it had been a wonderful experience. Now all he had to do was help Niall pass the afterbirth and then it was time for number two. As he watched he saw Niall screw up his face and flinch slightly, taking it as a sign that the small contractions that would deliver the afterbirth had begun. He smiled and placed a hand on Niall’s knee and was about to speak when he heard liquid splashing on the floor. He looked down, expecting to see blood, fearing that Niall was haemorrhaging, but was met by … water.

“Um …”

Niall looked to the side and saw the puddle growing on the floor. His face flushed red. “Sorry. I guess number two is on the way.”

“Identical boys.” Harry said. “Same placenta but in different sacs.”

“Ah. I better go and get the second midwife, she should have been here by now but we seem to have had a massive influx of people in labor tonight.”

“No, it’s ok.” Harry was determined that Adam should deliver the second baby as Niall had reacted well to him delivering the first and Niall didn’t tend to react well to anyone touching him during labor except Harry, and sometimes not even him. Niall looked up from where he was feeding Jacob and spoke.

“This one doesn’t feel anything like as impatient as Jacob. But he’s definitely coming.” Niall winced again as he felt another contraction, this one more painful than the last. “I don’t like people touching me down there unless it’s for sexytimes. But … I can cope if you deliver him.”

Adam looked from Niall to Harry and made his decision. “Ok.” He said. “But my bosses won’t be happy that I did this alone.”

Harry smiled in a slightly sinister fashion. “Don’t worry about them.”

Adam nodded and went to the corner of the room and pushed a plastic bassinette on wheels over to Niall’s bed. “When he’s finished his breakfast or you feel ready put him in there and we can get on with delivering the second one. I’ll go and get your notes.”

Adam left the room to get the notes and Harry and Niall admired their new son. But as he continued to feed Niall’s contractions continued and lying on his back soon became uncomfortable. He hissed through another onslaught of pain before Jacob finally decided he had finished his first meal and released his mothers’ nipple. Niall then placed the infant on his shoulder and rubbed his back until he burped then passed him to Harry who gave him a cuddle and bumped their noses together before placing him in the bassinette. Once the baby was securely wrapped up in the blanket he had been provided with Harry helped Niall back onto all fours and began to rub his back again as the contractions continued. It didn’t take long for them to reach a minute apart once more and Niall again felt the urge to push building. 

“Okay,” Adam walked back into the room with a file under his arm. “Let’s get this show on the road. Now I’ve asked for your notes the higher-ups will know you’re here and will be wanting in on the action.”

“Well, they had better hurry if they do. It’s not going to be long.” Niall said. “I need to push already.”

Adam stood behind Niall once more, a gloved finger probing his birth canal. “Do what you need. You’re ready and it seems like the little one is too.”

No sooner had Adam finished speaking than the next contraction hit and Niall moaned and dropped his forehead to the bed, sucking in a breath and focussing all his attention on pushing. Adam stood behind him, checking things were moving along smoothly.

“That’s it Niall.” Harry gripped his hand tightly as his husband worked to deliver their child. “Push, keep going, that’s it.”

“Fuck off Styles! You’re never putting your dick near me again!” He shouted as he took a breath in the middle of the contraction.

Harry knew better than to respond and instead continued to rub Niall’s back, attempting to ease his pain in any way he could. Niall had his eyes screwed shut as he pushed, feeling his second son traveling down his birth canal. Doing this twice was not how he’d have chosen to spend his day, but at least it was nearly over. The pain passed and he looked up at Harry.

“You … Just … YOU!” He moaned and rubbed his belly, feeling it tighten again under his touch. “You got to be kidding … me!”

Niall moaned into the next contraction. This baby was moving a lot more slowly than Jacob had. He could feel the head barely in his birth canal. He growled as he pushed, desperate to move things along. As the contraction passed he let out a barely audible sob.

“Niall, what’s the matter?”

“He’s not coming fast enough.” Niall felt a tear roll down his cheek. “I want him out. Now. But he’s moving so slowly.”

Harry felt his heart breaking. He’d never seen Niall look so forlorn. “Just keep going. No matter how slowly he is coming.”

“All babies have their own speed. This one is just a little more laid back is all.” Adam said.

Niall sniffed rubbed his bump. “Trust your damn kid to be awkward.” 

Harry smiled and kissed Niall’s forehead, feeling his grip on his hand tighten as another contraction appeared. “Shit … another …”

XX

Just over forty minutes later Harry leant down and grabbed a cloth that Adam had passed him earlier. The baby was about half way down the birth canal and moving very slowly. It wasn’t showing any signs of distress, but Niall was. He was clearly on the verge of exhaustion, he’d already delivered one baby after all, and he had started to cry after the last contraction.

“H… Harry. I c … can’t do it. Please. Get it out. Get it out!”

Harry wrapped his arms around Niall and held him tightly. “Yes Niall. Yes, you can. It’s nearly here.”

Niall gave Harry a look that could have frozen hell over. “I’ve done this before. I know how close he is.” Niall gave a pained moan. “I want him out.”

Harry held Niall tighter then looked up at Adam. He couldn’t think of one thing to do right now. In the gap between contraction Niall had decided that he was uncomfortable and with the help of Adam and Harry he’d changed positions. Another contraction started and now Niall was on his knees with his front pressed to Harry, once more holding on to him tightly and trying to push. Harry kept whispering in to Niall’s ear, telling him how wonderful he was, how amazing what he was doing was, how well he was doing. He could feel how weak Niall was becoming. Niall moaned as the contraction finally passed and then looked at Harry. 

“You absolute twat. I. Hate. You.” Niall said, cuddling further in to his husband for comfort despite his harsh words.

He felt the next contraction building and instead of gripping Harry’s hand as he pushed he sunk his teeth in to Harry’s collarbone, biting down as he pushed. Harry gritted his teeth and let Niall bite. When he looked down Niall had his eyes screwed shut and was focussed on nothing but pushing, using the pain he was inflicting on Harry to help him focus. When the contraction subsided Niall let Harry’s shoulder go and looked up at him.

“That was only partly an accident.” He smirked as he looked at Harry. He didn’t need to say that he meant the biting. 

Harry let out a small laugh and leaned down to pick up the cloth. He carefully cleaned Niall’s forehead and then wiped all around his neck. For some reason Niall looked more alert, rejuvenated. Niall grabbed his hand and smiled, the tears gone. 

“Oh, so inflicting pain on me helps does it?” Harry smiled.

“You’re inflicting it on me. I think they call it divine retribution.”

“That last push was a good one Niall. Baby moved a lot.” Adam grinned. “A couple more like that and you’ll be crowning.”

“Thank God. I want it … ooouuuttt!”

Again Niall didn’t get to finish the sentence as the next contraction was on him and now he felt like he had the energy to push with it. He sucked in a big breath, wriggled his legs slightly further apart and then bit into Harry’s collarbone again as he pushed as hard as possible. Harry rubbed his backh and winced as he felt Niall’s body shaking with the effort. He sucked in a breath and carried on pushing; only stopping with a grunt when the contraction eased up.

“That was fantastic Niall. Now relax for a second, ok? Take some deep breaths.”

Niall did as he was told and let Harry rub his back and shoulders as he made the most of the break in the pains. As he did Adam pulled out another blanket ready to wrap the second baby in. He then checked the position of the baby.

“Sorry.” Niall said to Harry, looking a little guilty.

“Hey,” Harry placed two fingers under Niall’s chin as he felt his husband duck his head. “As much as it hurt like fuck I can understand. At least you’re not kicking me this time.” Niall snickered. “But next time can you maybe not?” Niall laughed and then let Harry place a kiss on his forehead.

“Ok Niall, when you’re ready, another big push, ok?” Niall nodded and then moaned. “A contraction?” Niall nodded again. “Ok, push.”

Niall dropped his head to Harry’s shoulder and pushed with all he had, feeling the baby slipping down inside him and then from nowhere a burning sensation flooded his body.

“Whoa, easy, pant for me Niall, pant. You’re crowning.”

“No … Shit.” Niall groaned and gripped Harry’s hands as hard as he could, panting as he fought the urge to push.

“That’s it Niall, well done, now a tiny push.”

Niall gritted his teeth once more and gave a small push, or at least as small as he could manage, and he felt the widest part of the head of his son passing through him. 

“Perfect, now a big push and the head will be out.”

Niall didn’t need asking twice. “Ah fuck!” He shouted as he felt the head slip out, his hand immediately going to where his son was appearing to touch the delicate scalp of the infant.

“I am not having any more of your babies, Styles.” He said, breathing heavily. 

Harry leant down to Niall’s eye level and smiled. “You’re a Styles now too, remember?”

Niall only had time to make a ‘humph’ noise before he was assaulted by the next contraction. He moaned and then screwed his eyes shut, putting all the anger he had at Harry, the fear at the labor, the annoyance at the pain … every ounce of emotion went into the push and this time once the shoulders began to move they carried on and before the contraction was even over he heard the wailing of a newborn.

Niall’s mouth dropped open. “H … Harry?”

“He’s here honey.” Harry said, helping to turn Niall over so he was on his back and could hold the newborn. Adam placed the second baby in a towel then handed him over to his mother who eagerly took him. 

“So, dad, what are you going to call this one?”

“Noah.” Harry said without hesitation. Adam clamped the cord and then handed Harry the scissors. He cut the cord and then handed the scissors back and returned to his husband’s side.

Niall stared at the second twin who was even smaller than the first, tears once again in his eyes. 

“He’s beautiful.” Noah also had Harry’s hair, but then they’d expected that. After all, brown was a much more dominant color than the mousey color he had. “They both look so much like you.” 

Niall stroked his new son’s cheek as he wailed, complaining about being out in the cold. Harry giggled. “Well, this one certainly has your temperament.”

“Jerk.” Niall said, a smile still on his face.

“Ok, mom. I need to tag, weigh and clean him and then he’s all yours.”

Niall looked from Noah to Harry then nodded and finally handed over the tiny child. Adam took him and weighed him and pricked his heel which only made him scream louder. Adam grinned at the infant and then wrapped him tightly in the towel and popped a blue hat on his head.

“Four pounds eleven ounces. Smaller of the two.” He handed the baby back to Niall.

Niall sat up a little straighter and lifted him to the other side of his chest, guiding the small, pink lips of his second son to his nipple. To start with he avoided it completely and carried on crying.

“Come on, baby.” Niall cooed, trying once again to get his new son to latch on. Yet again he refused. 

Harry smiled and leaned over, brushing his finger over Niall’s now leaking breast to gather the drop of milk that had leaked out. He then put his finger to Noah’s mouth and he sucked it in eagerly.

“That’s it, there’s more where that came from,” he said, helping Niall position the now hungry infant at his nipple where he attached himself and sucked vigorously.

Once he was sure that Noah was feeding he leant down and picked the still quiet Jacob up from the bassinette and held him close to his chest. Tonight had certainly been hard, but looking at his new family as he waited for Mia and Millie to join them … well … no matter what Niall might say it was worth it.


End file.
